White Flowers And Green Beasts
by Lilly Maverick
Summary: Jiraiya finds his two long lost daughters after their village is sacked and soon after his third. Now Lee, Neji and Garra are thrown into the fray no matter how different the sisters and them are. My first story please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

"Lee! Lee! C'mon we have a special assignment! Get up already!" Naruto was shaking Rock Lee awake. Lee looked up dazed with sleep in his eyes; he hadn't gotten much sleep, there was always a mission now, it had never been like this before. He pushed Naruto off and nodded telling Naruto that he would be there shortly.

He remembered the old days. He was really little, got teased all the time for his eyebrows and never had any luck with making friends. Over the years he grew closer with some of his fellow ninjas in his class. He and Gai were still very close and he had gotten to know Kakashi and Jiraiya better as well. Jiraiya had decided to move to Konoha when Naruto had turned about eighteen. Lee and everyone had gotten used to him and he was always entertaining. Lee had seen people come and go and had stayed in Konoha for all his life and never left unless on assignment. All of his friends had been abroad one time or another but Lee never paid any mind to them. Lee was twenty-one now and owned his own dojo where he taught students like him who couldn't use genjitsu or ninjitsu. He was doing very well and had five very accomplished students who had all gone abroad and now he was looking for recruits.

In the love department however he had much to be desired. Sasuke and Sakura were married as well as Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru and Temari were engaged and everyone else dated like crazy. Lee had kissed one girl, Sakura under a tree when he was seventeen and didn't know any better. She had promptly punched him and called him a loser. That had been his first and last kiss so far.

Things had been buzzing about in Konoha lately. A mystery enemy who whenever caught would kill themselves before leaking any information about themselves. Jiraiya had been visited by a young woman named Sae and told news about a woman named Yuri who seemed to be the only woman he hated. Sae had left about an hour after she arrived and was never seen or heard from again. Orochimaru had also visited Jiraiya and Tsunade for a peaceful conference about someone named Yoko and if Jiraiya had seen or heard from her. Everyone noticed that as soon as Orochimaru had left Jiraiya walked around the city looking at the ground on the brink of crying. Tsunade had not leaked a word of the conversation except that Jiraiya was suffering from the repercussion of a broken heart; this no one believed and thought that he was to far in debt with the ladies at a bar.

Lee stopped reminiscing and went outside to see Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Garra, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya waiting for him. Lee blushed knowing he had slowed them down and silently followed them out of the village.

"How's life?" Jiraiya asked Lee and hung to the back of the pack with him. Jiraiya had been trying to save Lee from his virginity.

"The same, no girls," Lee responded and sighed.

"Could it be the eyebrows?" asked Jiraiya actually concerned

"I think it's just me in general." Lee said back and smiled. He appreciated what Jiraiya was trying to do but knew it wouldn't work. He wasn't the type girls liked. Iruka, Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya had tried once to help Lee along by taking him to a strip-club and got him a girl but when faced with the girl had bowed and said "Do you like me?" the girl had laughed and gone with Jiraiya instead. Lee had run out and went to a sushi bar next door until the others had finished. "What is this mission anyway?" Lee asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"Apparently the people we have been fighting are the Kawasaki's. A vicious clan and they are killing another clan as we speak." Jiraiya said, he looked at Lee who seemed confused of why this mission was so special, clans attacked others everyday so why was this so big? "The clan they are attacking is the clan of that woman I told you about, Yoko…" Jiraiya started and trailed off. Naruto being himself had overheard this and asked loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Why is this Yoko so important to you and Orochimaru?" Jiraiya looked up and started to sweat seeing that everyone was looking at him wanting an answer.

"We'll see when we get there." He said and was completely silent the rest of the journey.

They all arrived as the sun was setting and looked unto the disaster zone they had found. Buildings were burned down, stores, houses even people all burned and lying on the ground their faces frozen in horror. Jiraiya looked at the debris and walked into the scene everyone else following him solemnly.

"Everyone split up and look for survivors or traces of the enemy." Kakashi said breaking the silence. They nodded in agreement and started their search. Lee and Garra decided to check out the far regions of the village and walked along looking for anyone or anything alive. Suddenly they both heard a noise and ran towards it. They saw a girl trying as hard as she could to lift a piece of wall off of another girl. The one under the wall unconscious with blood down her arm; the one pulling looked at Garra and Lee and smiled.

"Please help, my half-sister is stuck…" she couldn't finish her sentence and fainted. Garra and Lee picked up the one girl moved her away and then got the other one out from underneath the wall. They both took a girl and carried them back to the meeting spot where everyone else was having found nothing. They carried the girls to the others; Jiraiya looked at one and the other and almost cried right there but turned away and muttered.

"We need to get them to Konoha's hospital now." He then turned to the rest and looked at them and from that look they all knew he meant now.

They all hurried back to Konoha and put the girls into intensive care. Lee and Garra stayed with Jiraiya in the waiting room until the doctor emerged.

"Both of them will be fine, one has a deep cut and the other another deep wound but with a little bandaging both will be fine." The doctor smiled and Jiraiya sighed with relief. "You can see them if you'd like." The doctor added and showed them into the room. Garra and Lee had never really looked at the girls until now. The first one who had tried to free her half-sister was tan with long black hair that reached the hospital floor from the bed. She had been trying to sleep but awoke and flashed her dark blue eyes at them. When she sat up you could see she was a little shorter than the other one and less developed in the chest department. She looked to Jiraiya and looked to the girl next to her.

"She has been waiting to meet you, you know." She said. Jiraiya nodded and walked over to the other girl as the first continued. "Yoko said she has just as much power as you, she knows your jitsu techniques too." She finished. She looked to Rock Lee and then Garra. "My name is Momoko Horibuchi; Yoko is my mother and my father…Orochimaru." She finished. Lee stared not knowing what to say but Garra sat on her bed.

"Don't you hate it when your parents are evil?" he asked and Momoko smiled. Lee saw that he was out of his league and went by Jiraiya. The girl he was looking at was still unconscious. She was pale but peachy in skin tone and tall. She had brown hair to the middle of her back and was very well developed in all departments.

"That's Sirachi, she's yours." Momoko added and Jiraiya nodded.

"Where is Yoko?" he asked turning away form Sirachi.

"She died when we were twelve, sorry." Momoko said. She remained almost emotionless like she was trying to hide the pain but seeing her distress Jiraiya nodded again and walked out of the hospital to avoid upsetting her. "What are your names?" she asked looking at Lee and Garra.

"Rock Lee and this is Garra of the Sand." Lee said and smiled.

"I'm Momoko and that is Sirachi." Momoko said introducing herself for the second time. The boys nodded and walked out of the hospital in silence. Instantly as they exited Naruto jumped onto Lee with impressive volume of voice and speed.

"WHY IS JIRAIYA SAD AND WHY IS HE NOT IN THE BAR!?" he asked loud and obnoxiously. Lee pushed him off exasperated and tired. He didn't feel like dealing with Naruto now.

"That one girl is Jiraiya's half-daughter and the other is his daughter, happy?" he said on the brink of agitation and walked off. Naruto looked around and found Hinata; he ran over to her hugged her tightly and smiled.

"This could be interesting; I've never seen Lee so serious." He said. Hinata nodded and blushed in agreement. Naruto kissed her on the cheek and walked with her back into the ramen bar.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lee woke up to a shriek coming from the streets below. He looked out the window to see Sirachi chasing after Iruka; he was the one who had shrieked and a large crowd of people watching. Lee quickly got up and dressed and went downstairs to see Momoko on the side shaking her head in disappointment.

"Um, why is Sirachi…" Lee began to ask but was answered; as Sirachi still chasing Iruka ran past.

"You cheat! You owe me four thousand! Did you think I would forget a cheapskate who had a big scar across his nose?!" She yelled. Iruka not having this anymore ran up a tree to a tall branch which would take a lot of energy to get up. He didn't care how much energy he wasted as long as he was out of reach of Sirachi.

"I don't have that much on me!" he replied sounding almost desperate. Sirachi however could not have cared less. She took back her hand and without using chakra or any kind of jitsu punched the bottom of the tree and shook it so violently that Iruka fell from its' branches. He lied there dazed as Sirachi took out his wallet and counted out four thousand before leaning down to him.

"No one rips me off. Got it honey?" she said sarcastically and while counting the money walked off. Suddenly out of nowhere Choji came holding a dirty magazine at arms length in front of her bowing and blushing.

"You're Ms. January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, November, and December for the last five years! Can you sign this for me?" he asked and blushed redder than a beet. Suddenly Lee recognized her. He had once seen the magazine when with Choji and she had been in the featured spread, she looked a little different than her picture now due to lack of make-up and lingerie Sirachi though was not so flattered.

"Did you have to ask me here in front of everyone?" she said and blushed but signed it anyway leaving Choji very happy. Kakashi came over too smiling coyly.

"We meet again." He said and smiled again. Sirachi winced and swiftly kicked him where no one should be kicked especially if they are male.

"You are the sickest, kinkiest and most foul man I know! I have wanted to do that for so long you pervert!" Everyone stared at this woman. Everyone now knew that if she was known by Choji and Kakashi that every other sensei and man must have heard of her. She turned around to Momoko and flashed her startling violet eyes at her. "I should leave now, we should don't you think?" she asked. Momoko smirked back at her and she did too before they both broke into laughter falling over each other on an apparent inside joke.

"I can't believe we found Ramen guy, kunai guy and spandex guy here!" Momoko laughed and Sirachi joined. Lee confused as to which spandex boy she was referring to looked over at Gai who was sweating hard and blushing like nobody's business. Sirachi looked at Lee and then looked back to Gai and then went up to Lee and put out her hand.

"He never stopped talking about you the whole time, 'Rock Lee is the best student I have ever had!' you should be flattered." She said. Lee looked to Gai who was blushing now from mortal embarrassment. "It's nice to meet the star student, bursting with youth." She said and smiled. Not mocking Lee but almost complementing him. He looked to her and smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet Ms. November for five years running..." He replied and smiled still shaking her hand. Jiraiya had walked over to them and smiled at Sirachi.

"At least you get along with someone." He said and smiled like a father which everyone looked at with surprise. He turned to the crowd and smiled again. "She is nice, very nice just don't cheat her out of what is rightfully hers or you'll end up like Iruka." He said gesturing to the sensei lying on the ground still. Lee now really looked at her and into her eyes and then blushed. Sirachi stopped shaking his hand and looked at him with an accusative eye.

"You're blushing?" she asked and smiled, "just from shaking my hand?" she asked again and punched him lightly and jokingly on the shoulder. "You're a virgin aren't you?" she concluded and smiled. Lee blushed and looked around embarrassed, it was no secret around town that he was but hearing it from a woman he had never met was a little embarrassing. Besides even if everyone knew it didn't need to be announced. Sirachi looked at Lee again seeing him so flustered and giggled. "Not much of a lady's man right?" she asked and again smiled. Lee was about to die from embarrassment until he felt Sirachi grab him by the shoulder. "I'm gonna help you out." She said and smiled. Lee was now completely confused and looked around to everyone who was just as confused, why was this girl being nice to the ugliest guy in town and had trashed Kakashi; the true lady's man.

"What do you mean help?" he said and looked to her.

"We're gonna get you a girl." She said and put her finger to her cheek and winked.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her funny and she giggled. "I really am nice." She said and smiled. "Just be nice to me." She said and grabbed Lee's hand. "Where's your house?" she asked bursting with excitement.

"Just over there…" Lee started but couldn't finish Sirachi was already dragging him halfway to his home.

Momoko still stood there with everyone around her. She didn't like being messed with and was a lot more moody than her half sister.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed and put her hands on her hips while giving the town a death glare. Naruto however never paying attention to details asked.

"So why do you know all the people that Sirachi has slept with?" He asked being obnoxious yet again.

"Besides the fact that we're half-sisters, I'm also her manager. She's got the talent, body and street smarts. I got the attitude, strength and book smarts. We're a team. We are nothing alike but we still love each other." Momoko said. Naruto shrugged and the rest walked away except for Garra. He stared at Momoko and smiled. This girl didn't take any crap and was about as straightforward as someone could be. So she wasn't as pretty as Sirachi, even though they were about the same only Sirachi flaunted it more; she was still cool. Purely and simply cool; not over the top but moody with sarcasm that could make Sasuke cringe with fear; Garra of course liked this. He walked over to her.

"Not taking any crap huh?" he asked. She turned around and sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Sirachi is an attention hog, always in the spotlight and I have to explain." She stopped and then smiled looking toward the bright blue sky. "But she's funny, kind and willing to give more than second chances. She may be hyper and crazy at times but she does her job well and I do mine, we support each other we have since Yoko died." She said and looked to Garra. "She is my best friend and I'm hers." She said and smiled. Garra looked at her smile, how serene and plain it was, nothing hidden no mystery behind her just her. He blushed never having really cared about the opposite sex, with the exception when Temari had told them a lie saying she was pregnant and both him and Kankuro loosing it before seeing it was a joke. Momoko looked to Garra and sighed. "I'm hungry." She said breaking the silence and Garra's thoughts abruptly. He smiled though and nodded.

"There's a really cool restaurant about a block from here." He suggested.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked and they both walked off. Back in Lee's home Sirachi was about to attempt the impossible. She had already taught Lee different lines to use on women but now she was doing something that no one would dare even think about. She was going to wax Lee's eyebrows. Lee, not knowing what was about to happen was lying down as Sirachi had instructed him to. He had closed his eyes until he felt two strips of something warm on his face. He opened his eyes to see Sirachi padding something down.

"This may hurt, but it will be worth it." She promised and put her hands firmly on each strip of wax and paper. Lee was now scared. She gripped each separate end of each strip and quickly and harshly pulled them away. You could hear Lee scream from one thousand miles away. Children in the street of Konoha stopped playing and started to cry. The teenagers in school winced at the sound and tried to close the windows to drown it out. Momoko looked up from her lunch to Garra.

"She actually did it." She said.

"She did what?" Garra asked, Momoko just smiled and continued to eat. Gai looked up and cringed in fear of what pain his star pupil must be going through. Back in the house Lee stopped screaming and looked at Sirachi who was holding both strips with enough hair on each to make a wig. Sirachi looked at Lee and smiled.

"You look good." She said and giggled. "Will you let me cut your hair?" she asked and laughed. Lee didn't think it was funny. Sirachi looked at him and smiled. "You look better with your hair out of your face." She said. Lee who was hurting looked up at Sirachi, she was really pretty and she had already waxed his eyebrows so he was going to let her finish the job.

"You better be good at cutting hair." He said and sat up. She smiled and picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut his hair. It took about an hour but when she was done Lee looked good. His hair had been cut into spikes that fell down around his head in a cool layer fashion. Now that his eyebrows were cut down to size his eyes looked like normal eyes, like Naruto's except a dark brown. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at Sirachi giving her thumbs up. "Thanks!" he said and Sirachi smiled.

"No problem now." She began and took out some money from her pocket. "You stay here I'm going to buy you some clothes, cool ones and then we're going to the club." She said and smiled. "I'll be your escort." She said and bowed rather immaturely. Lee nodded and she walked out the door.

Back in the restaurant Momoko and Garra had finished their lunch and were walking out. Garra looked to Momoko who was smiling; having a full stomach was good. She looked at Garra who was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You seem happy." He said and smirked. Momoko sighed.

"It's been a while since I had a good meal." She said and looked up at the sky that was orange with the setting sun. They walked the rest of the way in silence until Garra saw the main club in Konoha. Jiraiya had opened it when he had first moved to the village and it gave him a lot of income.

"Want to hang out?" Garra asked and pointed to the club.

"Why not, sounds fun." Momoko said and entered with him. They sat down at the bar and saw that there was a live dancer on stage which Iruka and Kakashi were staring and cheering at. "Sirachi does that." Momoko said looking at the woman. "She's better though, more flexible and gives a better show." She continued and looked to Garra.

"Well…that must be fun." He said and ordered a drink.

"Hey who's that guy Sirachi's with?" Naruto asked also in the bar with Hinata. Sirachi had walked in, in a short white kimono that reached her thigh. She wore high white stilettos with a ribbon tying up her leg and her hair down and looking good. She had walked in with Lee, he was wearing a light green shirt that showed off his chest and looked like the top of a karate uniform except with the sleeves ripped off in a bad-boy fashion. He also wore black pants that tied at the waist but were straight at the bottom. He looked better than Sasuke. Gai walked over to the "guy" and put out his hand.

"Welcome to Konoha!" he said.

"I'm Lee." Lee responded loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Neji and every other guy dropped their drink and spit it out.

"LEE?!" they all said including the girls. Lee looked great and they knew it. Neji slowly approached Sirachi.

"Are you God?" he asked and pointed at her. She giggled.

"All he needed was a face-lift." She said and smiled. Lee looked to her and blushed. Sirachi then continued. "He's a cool guy, all he needed was a boost in the look department, right Lee?" she said and turned to him. He blushed but stepped forward and stood next to Sirachi.

"I do have potential." He said coolly and unlike himself.

"Yeah you do, c'mon lets dance!" Tenten said and pulled Lee unto the dance floor. Sirachi smiled and winked at him for she had taught him how to dance and handle the ladies. Lee smiled and showed his stuff and as if a miracle had happened he became the ultimate ladies man. Momoko stepped away from Garra and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sirachi and I need to go." She said and walked away. She went to Sirachi who nodded and both girls walked out and into the night. Garra stood there puzzled, why were they leaving? He looked at Lee who was getting far with Tenten and shook his head and walked out. He went outside and heard a voice.

"You must go to him, he is your father."

"He's my half-father." Garra knew this was Sirachi

"Get your hands off my sister!" he heard Momoko says sternly.

"He will come for you, both of you; you are powerful and he will get you." The man said and apparently went away.

"I hate this! Everywhere we go he tries to get us! I want to be normal!" Garra heard Momoko cry out.

"Well deal, you're the youngest, you have it easier, you don't get it." He heard Sirachi say angrily.

"Sirachi…you shouldn't worry about it." He heard Momoko counter.

"You don't have it! The pain of both! I saw Yoko go through your birth and your father did the same thing to me that he did to you, but you're his daughter already so it didn't last on you it's in me. ME!" he heard Sirachi say.

"I know…Sirachi I'm sorry but you can't help it and I know that you've been training hard but…" Momoko had trailed off.

"You don't know! You can control what's inside you Momo! You are so powerful and you handle it without a catch! If the forces inside me are unbalanced then things break, catch fire, get hurt are destroyed! I hate it! I hate being like death!" Sirachi screeched. Garra turned around when he heard a crash; the windows to the bar and every other building had suddenly cracked and broken pieces of glass had flown everywhere. He ran back to the bar, everyone was unharmed but he was shaken. What was the power coming from that girl?


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's leave before something else happens!" Choji yelled and ran out as everyone followed. Garra however caught Lee on the side.

"What do you want?" Lee asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't trust Sirachi if I were you." Garra said, "She's scary, too much power. I don't understand but she seemed to like you, watch out okay?" he said. Garra didn't like looking out for others but he would if he was connected. He saw Momoko as his connection to Sirachi.

The next morning people were fixing the windows and Momoko didn't look herself. Garra went beside her.

"Hi." He said, Momoko startled by him since she was still half-asleep jumped but then saw who it was.

"Hey, weird thing last night huh?" she said. Momoko looked in the other direction and then back at Garra. "What did you think?"

"What you said weird." He countered and Momoko smiled. "But what's weirder is Sirachi and how she's like death." He said. Momoko froze and looked from side to side and pulled Garra into an alley.

"You heard us?" she asked and pinned Garra against the wall. "Did you tell anyone?!" she asked.

"No! I just told Lee to watch out for Sirachi, she seems dangerous." Garra replied. Momoko's face sank and she let go of Garra. She walked away and stood at the entrance to the alley and looked up at the sky.

"This always happens…always to her." She said and turned back to Garra. "Do you know what you have done?" she asked him. Garra looked at her she looked miserable, like someone had died.

"No I don't." he said and looked to Momoko.

"I'll have to explain then…" she said, "follow me." She started to walk and Garra followed her. They walked in silence until they reached a large valley. Momoko sat down and looked at the sunset and Garra did the same. "Sirachi and I are four years apart…Yoko gave birth to me after her night with Orochimaru. Yoko knew about the three senin…she studied them after Jiraiya left so she could tell Sirachi about her father, his techniques, how to use them, how to fight. She had all of that power within her since she is his daughter. By the time she was two she could use any genin level jitsu and was learning Jiraiya's special techniques. She had it all under control. Then I was born…when I turned five years old Orochimaru came back. There he saw me and released a sleeping power within that I can control. But he cursed Sirachi. Not the kind you can see but along with all the good forces she had inside her the bad one came in uninvited; she was never the same. She had to every morning seen that both forces were fine inside her. She could giggle and smile just the same but…when she laughed her skin would burn, when she cried everyone around her would feel like they were drowning and it would begin to storm. When she got angry things would break or catch fire. When she broke a bone there would be an earthquake. She would get up in the middle of the night and run into the woods and scream, when she did that every plant would wilt and trees would fall around her. She lived with that until she was fourteen. I'm not saying that all of those things have gone away but there was a medicine man that came to our village. We told him about my sister and he instantly made a potion, the only thing is that it could only take away two of her side effects. She chose that she wanted to be able to laugh and to scream out to someone. The man helped her but then she never let herself cry, get angry, do something that could make her break a bone. She became only happy. When Yoko died she began her business as…well you know." Momoko said and sweated.

"Yeah I do." Garra replied.

"Anyway she began to use her job as a reason to smile. She also sang. Sirachi has the most beautiful voice in the world I guarantee it. So she would do that to calm herself…she also trained me and herself so we can be at senin level in our power which we are…she doesn't want to be different and Orochimaru's goons are constantly following us to try and get us to fight with them." Momoko finished.

"Why did your Mom like flowers? You're Momoko and she's Sirachi." Garra asked completely off topic.

"Well Yoko means to be positive. Sirachi, white lily and me peach and child; Yoko named Sirachi, Sirachi because the white stands for purity and the lily stands for innocence. Peach blossoms symbolize good fortune and children symbolize youth. Yoko liked to look at the positives and she really brought them out didn't she? I don't really think that Sirachi is innocent but she is pure of heart and I'm no child or good luck charm but I'm money making machine with Sirachi…our names work out somehow." Momoko said and smiled. Garra also did surprisingly. Momoko looked up at the almost night-time sky and sighed.

"We should go…" she said and got up. Garra did the same. They walked back to the village and there saw the weirdest site that one could see. Rock Lee was surrounded by a flock of women. Momoko stood there and stared while Garra wiped his eyes and had his mouth drop wide open to gape at the impossible. They could see by the look on his face that having about fourteen different women around him and started to back against a wall before making a run for it. Garra and Momoko of course started to laugh as they saw Lee run from different admirers. He ran past an alley and was pulled into it the fan-girls then looking around wondering what happened to Lee their lover and walked into the bar. Momoko and Garra walked to the alley and out jumped Sirachi, Lee in tow.

"Well that was a close one." Lee said and smiled.

"I can't believe it happened to you…" Garra said.

"But you already have fan girls." Lee retorted.

"But I want yours." Garra said back and smiled.

"Boys, boys, boys let's not fight okay" Sirachi said and smiled. Then looked at Garra, "brother-in-law". Garra stuttered and his face flushed.

"What do you mean?!" he asked defensively.

"It's obvious, you really like my sister and I can see she likes you. It's simple." She said and laughed, "Very simple." Garra started to sweat along with Momoko like he had been found out in some strange way. Sirachi smiled like an angel and walked away leaving Lee there puzzled and Momoko and Garra with nothing to say to each other. Lee looked to the blushing pair but ran after Sirachi.


End file.
